This invention relates to mounting plates as they are used for mounting various prefabricated furniture hinges. They are applied to the furniture piece and they receive the supporting arm of the furniture hinge which is usually applied thereon with the help of a screw.
However, in spite of the fact that there do exist several standard sizes of these furniture hinges, there is the need for a base plate which is able to receive all these sizes. It is now common to produce different mounting plates for each differently dimensioned supporting arm. A mounting plate which can be used with several types of hinges will reduce prices and facilitate the production. It is also advantageous for the furniture producer since he will need less space for the storage of these mounting plates, and it will also be possible for him to decide for using a different type of furniture hinge after he has already applied the mounting plate. In addition, hinges of different dimensions are often applied to one single furniture piece, depending upon the size of the individual doors. It is clear that the mounting process becomes much easier if only one type of mounting plate is used at all these fitting points of the supporting furniture wall. In addition, errors will be excluded which may occur if a wrong mounting plate is applied to a furniture piece.
It also happens in practice that a furniture piece has been produced with one type of door, while the user decides to change it to another type of door. The change from, for instance, a wooden door to a glass door would presently require an exchange of the mounting plates which does not only require unnecessary work but which might also damage the supporting wall. The mounting plate according to this invention avoids all these inconvenient or damaging factors.